Xenomorph (Canon, Composite)/ZeroTwo64
Summary The Xenomorph XX121, better known just as Xenomorph or the Alien, is an extraterrestrial endoparasitoid species with multiple life cycles, possibly originating from the planet Proteus (also known as Xenomorph Prime). One of the deadliest of all known alien species, these creatures require a host organism in order to reproduce. The appearance of the Xenomorph can vary depending on the host in which the Facehugger implants. The Queen of this species is generally twice as large and possess superior speed, strength and intelligence than their offspring. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-A, possibly Low 2-C Name: Xenomorph XX121, Xenomorph Origin: Alien (series) Gender: Unknown Age: Unknown Classification: Alien endoparasitoid Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Alien Physiology, Parasite Physiology, Enhanced Senses (Even if they haven't visible eyes, Xenomorph have greatly enhanced senses which allow them to find their prey), Superhuman Athleticism (Can climb along ceilings and walls), Multiple Mouths (They possess a second mouth in their tongues), Enhanced Bite, Tail Manifestation, Sharp Tail, Impale (Can use their tail to impale their prey), Stealth Mastery (Their favourite method to attack is to wait in a dormant state until an appropriate victim strays near, and then drop down silently from behind), Enhanced Swimming, Vacuum Adaptation, Night Vision, Blindness Inducement (Can use their saliva to blind victims), Acidic Saliva and Acid Manipulation (Can spit acid to kill humans or break their weapons), Healing (After a Predalien bites its prey, it will consume the nutrient slurry that results, replenishing its health in the process), Statistics Amplification (A Predalien can pause to molt when unthreatened. The Predalien that emerges is stronger than before), Corrosion Inducement w/ their blood, Supernatural Blood, Parasitic Inheritance (Possess a DNA Reflex that enable them to inherit traits and characteristics from their hosts), Longevity (Queens can live for thousands of years), Enhanced Bite, Cocoon Generation, Parasite Creation, Infestation (Can enter the body of their victims), Nightmare Manipulation and Nightmare Inducement (Can cause nightmares into their victims. There are several documented cases of individuals suffering nightmares about the Xenomorphs before ever having encountered them), DNA Manipulation and Replication, Chemistry Manipulation, Biological Absorption, Slime Manipulation, Hive Mind (Share a collective consciousness), Wallcrawling, Claw Retraction, Regeneration (Mid. In Alien vs Predator: Extinction, Xenomorphs can regenerate from being cut in half thanks to the "Hive Nodes"). Resistance to Acid Manipulation (Can resist their own acid) and Cold Manipulation (Can survive prolongued exposure to liquid nitrogen). From The Darkness, it got these powers: Flight, Darkness Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Reality Warping, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4 and 8), Matter Manipulation, Regeneration (Low-High), Transformation, Teleportation, Intangibility, Duplication, Absorption, Water Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Black Hole Generation, Self-Resurrection, Electricity Manipulation, Portal Creation, Non-Corporeal, Abstract Existence, Conceptual Manipulation. Resistance to Death Manipulation, Mind Manipulation and Time Manipulation. Attack Potency: At least Multi-City Block Level (Praetorians can challenge the strongest Predators, whose Plasmacasters are this powerful), possibly Universe Level+ (In the "Superman VS Aliens" comic series, Xenomorphs are able to harm Superman, whom is weakened because he doesn't have the yellow sun's rays to power him; however, if we consider the gap between the Low 2-C tier and the previous tiers, we know that Superman is still universal+ because he isn't infinitely weaker than his normal form and can still use most of his greatest powers. In "Mindhunter", there is a Xenomorph who is born within The Darkness via Darkling, and as such, holds its powers, making it Universal+) Speed: At least Subsonic (Xenomorphs are too fast to be recorded on camera), likely Immeasurable (Can keep up with Superman), possibly Omnipresent (Equal to The Darkness) Lifting Strength: At least Peak Human (Gridalien, a Xenomorph Drone, was able to lift Chopper, a Yautja, whose weight should be higher than 227 Kg due to its heavy youngblood armor), likely Class 50 (The Ryushi Xenomorph Queen was able to heave several tons of space truck off of herself) Striking Strength: At least Multi-City Block Class, possibly Universal+ Durability: At least Multi-City Block Level (Can take fully charged Plasmacaster shots), possibly Universe Level+ ' (Can take hits from Superman. In "''Mindhunter", there is a Xenomorph who holds the the powers of The Darkness, whom was able to survive the destruction of the universe without being damaged) '''Stamina: Very High (Can hunt their prey for several days without food and without getting tired), possibly Limitless (Equal to The Darkness) Range: Extended melee range, possibly Universal+ Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Gifted (Despite most Xenomorphs have shown to have an intelligence similar to primates, there are some cases in which they have shown to be very clever. They are able to communicate using telepathy and can cause nightmares and religious visions to their hosts, so Xenomorphs can be released from them and can lead to the formation of cults with the Xenomorph as a god-like figure. Thanks to the experiment conducted on Ellen Ripley, Xenomorphs are able to read and understand different languages. They are also very creative and clever in combat: they can move quickly and silently in ventilation systems and can use them for ambush or escape. Xenomorphs are conscious of the effect of their acidic blood and will use it to kill humans or break their weapons), possibly Nigh-Omniscient (Equal to The Darkness) Weaknesses: Xenomorphs are very vulnerable to heat and fire, and the best way to defeat them is to take advantage of these factors. Predalien is the only species which isn't vulnerable to fire but it shows pain to high temperature. The alien queen is extremely vulnerable to fire. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Jaw:' The Xenomorphs' primary weapon is their inner pharyngeal jaw, which is capable of shooting from their mouth like a piston with sufficient power to smash through bone and metal. In fact, a common tactic used by the creatures to eliminate prey is to restrain the victim with their hands, immobilizing them, before killing them with a precision jaw strike to the head, piercing through the skull and penetrating the brain; this form of attack is colloquially known as a "Headbite". *'Acid Blood:' Xenomorph blood is an extremely potent and concentrated molecular acid that can corrode on contact almost any substance with alarming speed. It is dull yellowish-green in color, and seems to be pressurized inside the body so that it spurts out when wounded, as a defensive measure. This blood can prove incredibly problematic when encountering Xenomorphs aboard a starship, as using traditional firearms or explosives to attack the creature will potentially cause its blood to leak out in sufficient quantity to eat through the hull of the ship. *'Semi-Dexterous Tail:' The tails have been shown grasping prey and used as spears or flails. *'Wall Climbing:' Aliens have proven to be adept wall climbers, whether that is a result of digging into surfaces with their claws, finding hand-holds, or through some adhesive effect such as those used by geckos or insects has not been demonstrated. *'Digestive Bite:' Periodically, the Predalien bites its prey and injects it with acidic saliva. The Predalien then quickly drains and consumes the nutrient slurry that results, replenishing its health in the process. *'Predatory Growth Response:' The Predalien has an unusual adaptation that enables it to better subdue Predator populations. As the creature engages in combat, it accumulates growth hormones in its body. When enough hormones have accumulated, the creature can pause to molt when unthreatened. The Predalien that emerges is tougher than before, sporting extra bony protuberances on its back as an indication of its overall power. A Predalien that has survived numerous combats can become exceedingly tough as a result of this adaptaion. The way how the "Predatory Growth Responce works is once surviving a brutal battle, the Predalien molts, IN-GAME, the only difference that happens is that the Predalien accumulates more and more Health. NOTE: Credit to Xeno for lots of informations used here. Category:ZeroTwo64 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 2